


Torchwood Millennium (CF10-5AN)

by m_feys



Category: Star Trek, Torchwood
Genre: Classified files, Documentation, Gen, One Shot, POV Outsider, Star Trek AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_feys/pseuds/m_feys
Summary: Excerpt fromTorchwood Millennium Mark VIII Design plans:Torchwood Millennium (CF10-5AN) is an experimental model. Created to monitor fluctuating space-time rift activity across the distance of galaxies. It’s a mid-sized vessel, able to hold 50 crew members regularly and 200 people at its capacity.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Martha Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Torchwood Millennium (CF10-5AN)

“The Millennium is classed as an experimental ‘rift-tracer’ ship. It's simply called Torchwood Three for efficiency's sake though, makes sense, considering it’s the third in a faction of ships designed for more specialized purposes than most starships. More specifically, Torchwood was created for determining alien threats and neutralizing them, as well as scavenging the things left behind,” She began.

“The Torchwood faction used to be more involved with Starfleet as a whole but that relationship fell apart after the battle of the Canary Dwarf-star leading to the fall of Torchwood One. Torchwood Two is more of a flying library than anything, containing a huge, closely-guarded archive of artifacts. And torchwood Four has long since been lost,” she didn’t relent her reiteration of facts even as the look of displeasure grew on the man’s face. Most of this was under classified logs in the computer and that information could easily be accessed by a man of his rank, however, _this_ was about getting her point across.

* * *

Excerpt from Torchwood Millennium Mark VIII Design plans:

_Torchwood Millennium (CF10-5AN) is an experimental model. Created to monitor fluctuating space-time rift activity across the distance of galaxies. It’s a mid-sized vessel, able to hold 50 crew members regularly and 200 people at its capacity._

* * *

“— _but_ it's been modified by its Captain to make it manageable to fly with a crew of just _four people_ , or, 'three in a pinch,' the captain claims,” she spoke, smiling fondly.

The captain she was referring to, Jack Harkness, was originally part of the Time Research Agency in the Science Division of Starfleet, a sub-group that has since dissolved due to mismanagement and unauthorized memory erasure. Though she doesn’t mention any of this, considering Jack was enlisted under a different name then, and she isn’t even supposed to be aware of it. But she also knows that he still wears the blue uniform despite the command gold being standard in a captain’s position, it does compliment his eyes, after all.

She also knows that after going rouge and ending up in an unsavory encounter between warring alien species (leading to Harkness's death, and eternal life) he was stranded in the past, and through this, he gained a foothold in the beginnings of Torchwood as an institution.

* * *

Excerpt of Commodore Hartman’s report, Recommending Personnel Evaluation:

_“Despite being a storied commander, Jack Harkness has an unstable history.”_

...

_"Previously Harkness was commissioned as part of a much larger, more military crew, but after losing the rest of his crewmates at the turn of the century (open file on Torchwood Three incident report: **IM4-999** for further reading) he assumed sole command of the Millennium (serial n. CF10-5AN)._

_Since then, Torchwood Three has been far more rogue in its practices than any other vessel in the history of Starfleet or Torchwood itself.”_

* * *

“The ship is still classed as 'experimental' but it’s been modified and _improved_ several times by the Captain as well as Torchwood three's technician, Lieutenant-commander Toshiko Sato." She goes on, "I’m sure you’d _love_ for Starfleet to get another chance to look at it, after all, its design should either be reclassed as an experimental model Mark IX or the plans should be catalogued for Starfleet’s data banks,” She’s smirking at him now, she wants him to know she’s aware of _exactly_ what she’s doing. And judging from the way he’s staring her down, it’s working.

* * *

Excerpt of Torchwood Three personnel review by Commodore Hartman:

_“Commander Sato, is a class 2 felon, under parole after detainment by Starfleet. She has been tried and convicted for the trade of unapproved and highly-classified weapon plans from under the nose of Starfleet command._

_Her service was bargained for by Captain Harkness, under the agreement she would be under his direct supervision for five years and unable to make direct contact with anyone involved in her previous crimes.”_

...

_“Their Medical Officer is one Dr. Owen Harper. Once a well-respected officer of Starfleet, who lost his standing after a severe mental break— you might notice a pattern with Harkness here._

_This deterioration of his mental state emerged after his fiancée and several of his colleagues died due to an alien infection.”_

* * *

“He was picked up by Captain Jack after his involvement in this incident due to rift activity Torchwood had been monitoring prior to—” He cuts her off at that, glaring now.

“Harkness’s _claims_ about this ‘rift-activity’ were never noted in the incident report, so I don’t need to hear it, Doctor.”

Her brows go up, they’re treading dangerous waters now. “Oh? Sort of like how Jack Harkness reported that Starfleet officials did not heed his warnings about the unmonitored activity and did not allow him access to work where he needed to, resulting in more casualties than there needed to be? Those claims were all thrown out in the official case review. But of course, everything that was said is still there to read in the transcripts of the conference, Admiral.”

He had nothing to say to this and she took it as her cue to continue.

“Their third member has a less defined role, formerly an ensign in the science division of Torchwood one before the fall, now promoted to lieutenant under Captain Harkness and working mainly in maintenance, security, and personnel. The red suits him, reportedly,” she added, with a smile, just letting him know how at ease she felt. “Though that's not why he's doing those jobs, he's good at managing the ship, at keeping them all working like a ‘well-oiled machine’,” she says, quoting Jack once more.

* * *

**Torchwood One Personnel File** :

Name: Jones, Ianto M.

Rank: Ensign

Division: Sciences

\- Junior Archivist

Current Supervisor: Y. Hartman

Current Status: Missing

Last known Location: [ **Classified** ]

Last report filed: [ **Classified** ]

-

_To access the full file, confirm security clearance UN-TR109 or higher._

* * *

“— Finally, Gwen Cooper. A lieutenant-commander formerly stationed on a flagship Starfleet vessel.”

* * *

"Incident report, witness account: Davidson, Andy. Playback."

_“Gwen’s a good officer, listen, now there’s nothing official but everyone’s saying she’ll make Captain in the next few years. And she’s bloody brilliant too, she’d be great at it. Dunno how she got all mixed up in this confidential stuff. Torchwood’s only supposed to be a hoax they tell the rookies to scare ‘em, right? But now you’ve just got this captain rushing in, swishin' his coat, using that name and throwing his weight around. And suddenly one of the best officers I know is pending termination. It’s all just strange is what it is, Gwen’s good for Starfleet, she shouldn’t get removed just ‘cause of this—”_

* * *

“Nearly lost her job after pursuing a case related to Torchwood, but in the process uncovered the three homicides committed by former team member, Suzie Costello, now deceased. And now Commander Cooper is the first officer at Torchwood three. Did I miss anything?" Martha finished sharply, raising her brows at the Admiral across the table.

"I didn't ask for a history lesson, Dr. Jones," the man spoke gruffly.

"You asked me if I knew what I was getting into and would not take my answer of 'yes' as sufficient." She leaned forward then, hands folded on the table, "Captain Harkness is an old friend, Admiral, I know him, and I know this case. Let me handle it."

"Very well, Doctor," he sighed like it was some great burden on him to grant her this, "but be careful, this is _Torchwood_ we're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle Torchwood," she declared, smiling brightly now. After all, she'd dealt far, far worse.

* * *

**Temporary Personnel Transfer Request:**

Name: Jones, Martha

Rank: Medical Doctor, Vice Admiral

Division: Sciences

\- Medical

Current assignment: Starfleet Command, Earth

Transfer assignment: Torchwood Three

Departure date: Stardate 271-9408

Return date: Unspecified

Status: ~~Pending~~ Approved

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Got a bit experimental with this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, dunno when I'll update my other fic, sorry!


End file.
